Acordados
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de "Awaken", escrito por Desi-chan.


Escrito por Desi (desichan_99@yahoo.com)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
30/12/2001 Script ver. 1.1  
  
  
Acordados  
  
  
Tudo está quieto. Ainda. Nem mesmo a minha respiração pode ser ouvida. Eu sei que você está dormindo. Eu posso saber, não só pela suavidade de seu rosto em repouso, mas... porque eu estou perto de você, te observando. Este é o único momento em que eu posso fazê-lo tão livremente, abertamente, do jeito que eu sempre quis. Qualquer outra hora poderia ser muito... reveladora. Isso não pode estar certo. Eu já revelei os meus sentimentos, para todo mundo, mesmo para você mas, de alguma forma, você não percebeu, ou preferiu não perceber. De um jeito ou de outro, isso não importa.  
  
A cor de seus olhos está escondida sob as suas pálpebras, como um belo véu. Eu queria que você estivesse em vigília, só para que eu pudesse vê-los; e se por um instante você percebesse o que eu estava fazendo, eu teria que desviar o meu olhar. Melhor eu guardar estes meus desejos para apenas para mim; eles apenas tirariam de mim o prazer que encontro nesta sua silenciosa tranqüilidade.  
  
O toque delicado de seus cílios, negros como carvão, contra a sua pele clara me intriga de alguma forma; é leve e frágil como o roçar de uma asa de borboleta pelo seu rosto. Eles somam mais calma à expressão seu rosto enquanto dorme. Você é uma pessoa tão bela. Não, mais do que isso. Você é de uma beleza encantadora e surreal... um serafim.  
  
Seu cabelo, de um negro profundo, brilha como fios de seda; a luz dos lampiões é capturada da pelas suas mechas, tornando-as azuis. Sinto a tentação de passar meus dedos sobre elas, dispersando aquela cor irreal, comandando-as, caprichosamente como um artista a pintar um retrato. Qual cor e onde. Eu sempre quis sentir a maciez de seu cabelo através de meus dedos, e esta vontade cresce à medida em que o meu olhar segue as finas madeixas que deslizam pela sua testa e acariciam o seu rosto.  
  
Eu quase sinto inveja de como o seu cabelo toca avidamente sua pele, como ele toca o que eu desejo tocar. Eu fico imaginando. Como seria você acordar e se, como o seu cabelo, meus dedos deslizassem pelo seu rosto, ou se os meus lábios se pressionassem contra a sua boca, mesmo de leve? Eu... fico imaginando. Seus olhos se abrindo lentamente e encontrando os meus, e eu, navegando pelo seu olhar desperto, aprofundasse o beijo.  
  
"Me toque." O seu hálito, em seu sussurro rouco é quente e toca a minha pele. "Me beije... de novo."  
  
De novo? Meus olhos se arregalam em surpresa. Teria eu transformado os meus pensamentos em ato sem perceber? Não, eu não teria. Mas, eu estou tão perto... Eu posso sentir a sua respiração contra os meus lábios enquanto você acaba de falar, e esta sensação de calor lentamente se espalha dentro de mim, fazendo os meus sentidos perceberem aquilo que a minha consciência falhara em testemunhar. Sim, eu beijei você, toquei o seu cabelo e passei as costas de meus dedos em seu rosto pálido e macio.  
  
Eu tinha, sem me dar conta, saboreado a sensação de você em mim; uma sensação que em mim sempre permanecerá. Sempre.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Sim, Misao."  
  
O consentimento foi pedido e aceito, nenhum de nós precisou hesitar mais e, conscientemente e resolutamente, eu percorri a pequena distância que ainda havia entre nós e saboreei sua boca mais uma vez.  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Notas do Tradutor:  
  
Primeiramente, gostaria de oferecer a tradução deste fanfic à Mica-chan, que gentilmente me pediu para traduzi-lo. Espero que goste desta tradução. Ela me disse que este era "um fic muito 'fofo'" - eu não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso... não sei como um fanfic pode ser fofo, já que não há como apertá-los.... ^_^;  
  
Devido ao modo como este fanfic foi originalmente escrito, gerando a dúvida se ele é narrado por Aoshi ou por Misao, e considerando a linguagem poética empregada, me vi forçado a fazer algumas adaptações. O original se utilizava da ambigüidade de gênero de adjetivos como 'beautiful' e 'awaken', por exemplo. Como estas palavras possuem gênero específico na língua portuguesa, fui obrigado a mudar um pouco o texto original, para que mantesse o seu sentido em nossa língua.  
  
Se preferir, considere esta como sendo uma adaptação, ao invés de uma tradução.  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em http://www.fanfiction.net. Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
30/12/2001  
  
=================================================================================== 


End file.
